Question: Find the solution to $x|x| = 2x+1$ which has the smallest value.
Explanation: We consider two cases, $x$ is nonnegative (so $|x| = x$), and $x$ is negative (so $|x| = -x$).

When $x\ge 0,$ the equation becomes $x^2-2x-1=0$.  Applying the quadratic formula gives $ x=1\pm\sqrt{2}.$  However, $x$ must be nonnegative in this case, so we have $x = 1+\sqrt{2}$.

When $x<0,$ the equation becomes $x^2+2x+1=0$, so $(x+1)^2 = 0$ and $x=-1$.

Thus, the smallest value of $x$ is $x=\boxed{-1}.$